In most circumstances, the driver of a vehicle (e.g., a car, truck, SUV, etc.) has adequate visibility to permit the safe operation of his or her vehicle. Indeed, a driver's ability to see areas to the vehicle's rear is typically enhanced through the well-known use of interior and exterior rearview mirrors. Despite this, however, drivers commonly encounter situations in which their ability to see the vehicle's path and obstacles within the vehicle's path is handicapped, especially when operating the vehicle in reverse (e.g., when backing into a parking space).
A variety of rear obstacle avoidance (ROA) systems have been developed that alert a driver to obstacles near or within the vehicle's projected rearward path and thereby minimize the likelihood of collision. One known type provides the driver with a more complete view of the vehicle's rearward path. For example, an ROA system of this type may be configured to tilt the vehicle's external rearview mirrors downward when the vehicle is operating in reverse and a rear obstacle is detected (a “curb view” function). Alternatively, ROA systems may permit a driver to view images in the vehicle's rearward path captured by a rear-facing camera via a monitor mounted in the vehicle's cabin.
Another known type of rear obstacle detection and avoidance system minimizes the likelihood of a rear obstacle collision in a more active way; i.e., by detection and notification. For example, ROA systems may employ a camera and one or more sensors (e.g., infrared, ultrasonic, or radar sensors, or any combination thereof) that monitor the vehicle's rearward path and alert the driver to any obstacles detected therein by producing audible and visual alerts. Such ROA systems may vary the alerts generated in relation to the distance between a detected obstacle and the vehicle (i.e., the detected distance); e.g., the system may generate one audible beep per second when the detected distance is greater than two meters, two beeps per second when the detected distance is between one and two meters, and three beeps per second when the detected distance is less than one meter. Unfortunately, while ROA systems of this type are generally satisfactory when performing relatively low speed reverse maneuvers (e.g., parking), they typically do not provide the driver with adequate warning when the vehicle is traveling in reverse at greater speeds (e.g., when the vehicle is being driven in reverse to back out of an alley or long driveway). Furthermore, some drivers may have difficulty reacting quickly enough to avoid a collision with a detected rear obstacle even when their vehicle is operating at a relatively slow speed.
Considering the above, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a rear obstacle detection and avoidance system configured to effectively alert a driver of a rear obstacle and the likelihood of collision therewith during both low speed and higher speed reverse maneuvers. In addition, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable for such a system to automatically disengage the throttle and apply the appropriate amount of braking force immediately prior to a rear obstacle collision. Furthermore, other desirable features and functions of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.